


Searching

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, Danger, Gen, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to find them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John pounded down the halls of Atlantis, feeling the vibrations of the floor through the soles of his boots. The doors gave way before him without a thought, as though the City herself wanted him to succeed. He raced on, checking around every corner for the others. He didn't know enough about the City's systems to know how to fix this problem. He could feel her pain, but he couldn't fix her.

But the others… the guy… and the other guy… all the science-y ones. They would know what to do to keep Atlantis from shaking apart at the seams. He just had to find them.

Whoever they were.

He couldn't remember their names, and even their faces were beginning to blur, but he knew they had been here just hours or minutes or days before. They had been here, and they could fix Atlantis, if only he could find them.


End file.
